


you were a bad idea (and a good fuck, too)

by cockwhoredan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Meetings, Frottage, Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwhoredan/pseuds/cockwhoredan
Summary: Essentially, Dan’s twenty years old and still masturbates like a sixteen year old boy who cums his pants just from hearing the word ‘boob’. Maybe, he thinks, it's not such a big surprise that he’s finally turned to Grindr after all this time, being the sad, desperate fucker he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to charlie & griffin, the two people who oversaw the editing of this absolute mess.
> 
> disclaimer : don't fuck a stranger w/o a condom. assume dan and phil are both dumb fucks in this fic without any sense of sexual safety bc USE A CONDOM GUYS

It’s 7pm, the sun is slipping behind the serene skyline of London, and Dan is suffering from a temporary lapse in judgement.

It’s not that he doesn’t  _ know  _ setting up a Grindr account is probably a bad idea. It’s probably an awful idea. Probably one of the worse ideas he’s had, actually, and that’s saying a lot; his decision to attend law school left him with £11,000 of debt and enough mental instability to last a lifetime.

He  _ knows  _ it’s a bad idea - he gets that part, he swears he does. But the thing is, he’s unquestionably lonely. His shitty, minimum wage job at the local Tesco doesn’t exactly leave room for impromptu hookups or casual dating. Instead of human interaction, Dan’s nights are spent sprawled across his couch, browsing through tumblr until he feels either horny or sad. Or both. It’s usually both, which means he ends up retreating to his bedroom to have a pathetic wank, watching some mediocre, awkwardly filmed porn on his laptop. The actual content of the porn doesn’t ever matter much - he’s so sex-deprived that the fake moans  _ actually  _ get him hard, and the sight of some vaguely pixelated cumshots helps finish him off, humiliating as it is to admit. 

Essentially, Dan’s twenty years old and still masturbates like a sixteen-year-old boy who cums his pants just from hearing the word  _ ‘boob’ _ . Maybe, he thinks, it's not such a big surprise that he’s finally turned to Grindr after all this time, being the sad, desperate fucker he is. 

Dan’s phone is in his hand, thumb hovering dangerously close to the stupid goddamn app that’ll  _ apparently _ help him find all the horny gays in his general vicinity. All of them that have Grindr, at least. He draws his bottom lip indecisively between his teeth, reminding himself how alone he is and how much he needs someone to make him forget, just for one night. One night, and if it's awful, he never has to do this again. 

Dan sighs. 

Shoulders slumping in defeat, he finally taps his phone screen and opens up the app - he’d downloaded it three hours ago and yeah, it’s taken that long to convince himself it’s worth a shot. Grindr might seem like one of those dodgy sidebars on pretty much every porn website, but Dan’s got nothing to lose. He’s already hit rock-bottom. 

The general morale of things lowers further when Dan is prompted to provide a profile image. He’s plagued by self-consciousness, his confidence levels in the negatives, and scrolling through all his previously-taken selfies is a fucking nightmare. He’s ugly, awful, and every photo makes him look like a gross little emo twink, and -  _ Oh _ . Wait. Hold on.

Maybe that’s  _ exactly  _ what he should be going for. Tops usually liked boyish looks and a messy fringe, right? 

Dan rubs contemplatively at his temples, finally deciding on a picture he’d taken a month ago; the image shows his tongue sticking out in a rather pouty manner, eyes half-lidded and his hair the perfect kind of messy. Right. Good. If that doesn’t scream ‘ _ fuck me hard and cum on my face, daddy _ ’, Dan isn’t sure what does. 

Filling out the rest of the information goes rather smoothly. Compared to the whole profile pic debacle, at least, or maybe that’s because Dan is half-assing everything. 

_ Display Name: _ __ Dan.  
_ About Me: _ __ Looking for a rough fuck. Something quick. No strings. I’d prefer not to top, but other than that, up for pretty much anything that gets us both off - don’t be the guy who cums first, passes out, then leaves me to deal with my own hardon. Thx.  
_ Age: _ __ 20  
_ Weight: _ __ 75 kilo  
_ Body: _ __ Average  
_ Position: _ __ Bottom  
_ Ethnicity: _ __ White  
_ Relationship Status: _ _ Single  
_ _ Twink  _ _ looking for: _ __ Right Now and Chat.

He pauses for a moment, genuinely tempted to lower his age. Eighteen, maybe, something that’d  _ really  _ drive home the whole emo twink aesthetic. Whatever tiny shred of self-control he still has is the only thing that allows him to simply close out of his profile and leave it alone. Now, he thinks to himself, all he has to do is wait.

_ Ping!  _

Apparently, he doesn’t have to wait very long. There are already four new messages - three from accounts without profile pictures, one with an offensively vulgar message that leaves Dan with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, and a last one under the name of ‘Phil.’ 

There’s no stifling the eagerness, the sudden yearning that wells up in Dan’s stomach upon glancing at the man’s profile picture, because holy shit, he’s  _ hot _ . Twenty-nine. Bright, piercing blue eyes, a sweeping black fringe, 5 o’clock shadow lining that impeccable jawline of his. Dan thinks he needs to be sitting on Phil’s lap, like,  _ four minutes ago _ . He clicks on the conversation embarrassingly quickly, breath hitching in his chest when he reads the first message. 

‘Hi, princess. Saw you were looking for a nice, rough fuck. I can give you that, if you’re interested.’

And oh,  _ fuck him _ . Not only does the nickname  _ ‘princess’  _ send a blush creeping across his face, this is probably the first sexual encounter Dan’s had since uni, thank you very much, and his very neglected cock is already twitching in his pants from the sudden attention. He can’t be arsed to care about his alarming sensitivity, though. Not right now. His thumbs fly clumsily across the keyboard, shaking with nerves because an irrational part of him fears that if he doesn’t reply quick enough, this gorgeous man will move on and find someone else to go home with, someone better. 

‘Hello,’ Dan types back rather eloquently, with the full intention of adding more, but he accidentally hits send before he finishes the rest of the text like the absolute idiot he is and always will be. Fuck. Fucking shit, why does he always have to be such an awkward human being? 

‘I definitely am interested.’ he amends. His pulse is thrumming anxiously against his eardrums. ‘Can’t help but notice how handsome you look in your profile picture.’ 

Phil’s response comes almost immediately, which makes Dan feel marginally better about his overzealous attitude. 

‘Oh, like what you see? That’s good,’ the man sends. Dan’s in the middle of formulating a response when a second message pops in, almost as quickly as the first. ‘I like what I see, too. Excuse me if this sounds rude, but your picture makes me wonder what that pretty mouth would look like if it were wrapped around my thick cock.’ A whine forces its way up from Dan’s throat, brain short-circuiting momentarily because somehow,  _ somehow  _ this man is both attractive  _ and  _ a good dirty talker, able to make Dan melt with one simple message. He squeezes his thighs firmly together, the length of his cock fattening up inside his tight jeans. 

‘I feel like I should let you know that you’ve already managed to get me hard,’ he replies, once his brain unscrambles itself enough to form comprehensible words. It’s an embarrassing thought, sure, but it seems to boost Phil’s ego.

‘That easy to get you riled up, huh? What a needy boy you are.’ says Phil. ‘Maybe you should come over to my house and let me fill up that greedy hole with a nice, big cock. Bet you’d like that.’’

‘Yeah,’ Dan admits, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with something akin to excitement. ‘You’ve no idea.’ Phil sends his location a couple minutes later with a winking emoji tacked onto the end. Dan gets up, heart hammering in his chest, and goes to look for his wallet and keys.

The cab ride is where Dan’s nerves start to get the best of him. Those twenty minutes in relative silence, save the monotonous voice of the driver’s GPS system, allow Dan’s brain the opportunity to make him unreasonably anxious. Phil’s pretty. Phil’s got nice eyes and a nice smile and since when did such attractive guys use Grindr? Dan thought the app was riddled with gross, horny old men looking for some action and - shit, what if Phil  _ is  _ a horny old man? God, the possibility of catfishing on Grindr is very clear,  _ very  _ real. Dan wants to smack himself in his dumb face for not even considering the possibility until now; he’s halfway to Phil’s house already, and it’s far too late to turn back. He swallows hard, fixing his gaze on the myriad of lights that blur together as they ride through the streets of London. A genuine effort is made to get his mind back on track and simply focus on the half-hard erection between his legs, but there are butterflies swarming uncomfortably in his stomach as the cab slows to a gentle stop in front of what he presumes to be Phil’s apartment. 

He gives the cabbie a £20, doesn’t even bother to ask for the change, and steps out of the car onto unsteady legs. A slow, shallow breath of nighttime air is filtered into his lungs, a  half hearted attempt to calm himself down. 

Alright. Alright, he can do this. It’s just a hookup, and if Phil ends up being just another creepy bloke with a deceiving profile picture, Dan can turn on his heel and call another cab. No strings, no obligations. Inhale, exhale. He runs his fingers through his fringe, then steps up onto Phil’s concrete porch. There’s a light on inside, from what he can tell, a warm light glowing from behind the white shades lining the windows. It seems inviting, yet Dan’s hand is shaking the tiniest bit when he extends it to ring Phil’s doorbell. There’s a beat of silence, then a generic chime echoes through Phil’s flat. Dan waits patiently outside, hands stuffed in his pockets as he shifts his weight from one leg to the other. 

The door swings open.

When he sees Phil, actually gets a good look at him, Dan’s heart fucking skips a beat like some cheesy romance novel, his mouth parting in mild awe. If he thought Phil was gorgeous in his profile picture, he’s now pretty sure the man is the most ethereally beautiful human being on this bleak mess of a planet. He’s so distracted that he doesn’t realize he’s been staring like an idiot until Phil clears his throat pointedly, arching an eyebrow above his - oh, his  _ glasses _ . Phil has a pair of lovely glasses and Dan honestly wants to die right now. 

His cheeks burn and he averts his gaze sheepishly, unable to look directly at those intense, crystal blue eyes. “Erm. Sorry for being awkward, you’re just - “

“I’m just Phil,” he supplies. There’s a knowing smirk on his face when Dan manages to lift his eyes back up. “And you must be Dan, yeah?”

“That’s me,” Dan confirms. A cool night breeze blows past and he shivers. “May I come in?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, please do, I didn’t mean to be so rude!” Somehow, Phil seems a lot less intimidating and a lot more human when he’s grinning apologetically, holding the door for Dan as he scuffs his shoes on the welcome mat and steps inside. Dan sighs, relaxing slightly as the warm air washes over his skin. He manages a quick smile back. 

“You’ve got quite a nice place,” he compliments, but his gaze hasn’t really left Phil’s face since he stepped past the threshold, and they both know he’s stalling. Anticipation seems to crawl across his skin - not in a bad way, necessarily. He’s just jittery and far too excited for his own good and he really, really doesn’t want to disappoint someone so pretty. It’s been so long since he’s done this. Where does he start? “I…”

Phil seems to understand his hesitancy and Dan is more than grateful when the older man takes the initiative to step forward, close the distance between them with a single stride. Fuck. He can almost feel the heat radiating off Phil’s skin, they’re so close. Dan’s still entirely hard in his jeans and he can’t think, can’t function, letting his gaze slip down from Phil’s eyes to those pretty lips of his. As if on cue, Dan’s tongue instinctively darts out to wet his own chapped lips. 

The tension is thick between them. Nearly tangible with every quiet, shaky breath, neither knowing how exactly to proceed. They’re strangers - that part is exceedingly clear, right now. But Phil is what he needs. Human touch, hands on his skin, mapping out his body with fingertips and lips and tongue and teeth; he needs it  _ all _ . 

“Princess,” Phil murmurs, and it’s almost obscene how low his voice has gotten since the last time he spoke. The soft, gravelly tone sends a shiver down Dan’s spine; a spark of pleasure that shoots straight to Dan’s cock and makes his knees go weak. “May I kiss you?”

Dan barely has the chance to nod before Phil is surging forward, hand flying up to grasp Dan’s jaw as their mouths slot together into a hungry kiss, noses bumping and teeth clashing while they get used to the taste of each other. The feeling of Phil’s warm, soft lips against his own causes Dan to melt, his eyes fluttering shut automatically. He’s been starved for affection for so long, too long. “Please - “ he gasps against Phil’s mouth, whining when the older man grazes his teeth across Dan’s lower lip then bites down, hard enough for Dan to feel it. Later, when Dan can think straight, he’ll berate himself for sounding so pathetic.

“Please, what?” Phil asks. “Please pin you to the wall and make a complete and utter mess of you?” That hot, open mouth is pressing kisses to the sensitive spot just behind Dan’s ear, accentuating the spoken words by nipping into Dan’s skin. Consequently, Dan’s hips shift forward, searching for a friction that seems to be just out of reach. 

“Yes,” Dan hisses, hands sliding into the soft material of Phil’s shirt. “Yes, please,  _ daddy  _ \- “

He doesn’t mean to say it. And yet there it goes, flying out of his mouth without a second thought. Oh,  _ God _ . Why can’t he just shut his stupid mouth instead of ruining everything with kinks that nobody even fucking  _ asked for -  _

Phil’s fingers slide casually down the curves of Dan’s waist, then, a quiet chuckle reverberating into the dip of the younger male’s collarbones. “Daddy, hm?” he muses, seemingly unfazed. “Do you want daddy’s cock, naughty boy? Because you can have it. Only if you beg all nice and pretty for me.” The panic that had previously flooded Dan’s entire body dissipates with those few words from Phil and his body goes slack, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, trying not to cum in his goddamn jeans. The threat is too real, with Phil’s breath hot and heavy in the crook of his neck, not to mention the fact that he’s just called himself  _ daddy _ . Dan is so gone, so utterly gone and all Phil’s done is kiss his neck.

“Oh, fucking hell -” Dan groans, tilting his head to allow Phil better access. “Please,  _ daddy _ , please ruin me.” 

It’s all he wants.

Phil sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Dan’s neck and the contact goes straight to his cock, a little whimper escaping him, mirroring the dribble of precum that escapes his leaking erection. His head is so clouded with lust that he barely notices he’s subtly being guided backward, slowly and gradually, until his back is suddenly hitting the wall and Phil’s wedging a firm, solid knee between his quivering thighs. Those big, warm hands press against his shoulders to keep him in place but really, there’s no need. He’s a good boy, all for daddy. He’d try his hardest to stay still if Phil commanded him to. Part of him, though, knows that he’d disobey just to get a nice, proper punishment. 

Phil’s sinful mouth is back on his throat again, this time more insistent with the licking and sucking and biting and kissing, wet tongue laving across the harsh marks that he leaves. The pain of the bruises blooms out into an unquestionable arousal that swirls through Dan’s stomach, makes him scrabble for purchase on Phil’s biceps and whimper.

“Shh,” Phil admonishes. Dan bites his lip harshly to try and quiet himself but when Phil grinds his thigh up into the obvious bulge of Dan’s jeans, the spark of pleasure forces a choked moan from the back of Dan’s throat. He can’t help it. The friction is just too delicious to shut up - he’s loud, and the only things that’ll silence him are either Phil’s cock or his fingers. Anything stuffed in his mouth will do the trick, really. 

“F - fuck - “ he exhales. His hips cant forward against Phil’s denim covered thigh, cheeks flushing from the neediness of his actions. That blush slips down his neck, over his chest and his shoulders. He’s a proper shade of pink beneath Phil’s unwavering gaze. 

“That’s it, baby,” Phil growls. “Lose control. Rut that pretty cock against daddy’s thigh like the naughty little boy you are, yeah?”

Those commanding words, that domineering tone - Dan’s a slut for it. His cock is positively aching in his jeans and he can’t wait any longer, he just doesn’t think he has that much patience left in him. 

“Fuck me,” he begs, rubbing down onto Phil’s thigh on pure instinct, pure need. “Fuck me, da-addy, pin me down and - and make me take your cock, I want it, you know I want it. “ He half expects Phil to deny his request and to keep him on edge longer until Dan is shaking and begging at his feet, but Phil seems to want this as much as Dan does, judging by the way he stifles a quiet groan and tugs Dan away from the wall. 

“We should take this to the bedroom.”

“Yes, yes,  _ please _ .”

Phil can’t take his hands off Dan, even as they make their way to the bedroom, and Dan is ever so thankful for that. He never wants Phil to stop touching him, kissing him, because  _ fuck _ , the man’s gorgeous hands have his knees going weak, every brush of his fingers sending shivers across Dan’s entire body. A searing kiss is pressed to Dan’s open mouth when Phil herds him towards the large, king sized bed, a kiss that leaves him breathless and just the the tiniest bit dizzy. Phil uses that to his advantage; a single push against the center of Dan’s chest has him toppling clumsily backward onto the mattress, hitting it with a soft thud. God. Something about the carelessness of Phil’s actions causes Dan’s cock to smear slick precum onto his cotton boxers. 

“Undress,” Phil instructs. “Now. Let me see the pretty body that I’m going to ruin tonight.” The steely inflection of his voice leaves no room for argument, and Dan’s stomach twists with arousal. 

Hooking his fingers under the hem of his shirt, Dan tugs it over his head and tosses it to the side. That’s when he notices how Phil’s looking at him: dark and hungry like he wants to swallow Dan whole. 

The scary part is, Dan thinks he’d  _ let  _ him. 

A cherry-red blush burns across his face, his head ducking down shyly so that he’s unable to meet the intensity of Phil’s gaze. He just can’t, not without his fingers shaking and his head swimming with an unfettered lust that pushes all coherent thought out the window. He fumbles with the zipper of his jeans, but only briefly - Phil gets impatient. He smacks Dan’s hand away and does it himself, a lot more efficiently than Dan thinks he could’ve managed. Fuck, though, that’s hot, the way Phil just takes what he wants and doesn’t bother to  _ ask _ . The skin-tight jeans are peeled off hastily, exposing his thin briefs and milky thighs that are just begging to be marked up. 

“Look at me,” Phil murmurs. Dan dares to glance up through his full lashes, but he keeps his head tilted down until Phil’s fingers catch the underside of his jaw and lift it upwards. “That’s better. Think you can keep your chin up, baby? I want to see your face when I make you come undone, piece by piece.”

Dan, breathless, doesn’t know how to respond. Words fail him and instead of a coherent sentence, a shaky, drawn out whine spills from his parted lips. He wonders if Phil notices the way every word has his hips twitching - a barely noticeable movement but one that will only get worse, he’s sure of it. He knows how sensitive his own body can be, how much he can lose control if he’s desperate enough. 

“I asked you a question, Dan.”

“Y-yes,” Dan manages to stammer out after a beat of silence. “Yes, I can, daddy. I can be a good boy for you.” He’ll try, at least, and if he happens to slip up, he knows he won’t complain much about the punishment that will surely follow. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

Dan sucks in a shuddery breath as the man’s hands skate up to his torso, pausing only when they reach his chest. The rosy bud of Dan’s nipple is caught between two of Phil’s blunt fingers and Dan arches up into the touch. As sensitive as the rest of his body is, that’s definitely one of his erogenous zones. His breathing shifts audibly, his mouth falling open on a shallow gasp when Phil pinches, twists, rolls the small bud between the pads of his fingers. “A - ah -” Dan chokes, wriggling, hips pushing up into the air. “Phil, fuck, please, I - “

Phil lets one go and Dan can feel the slight pain ebb, only for Phil to lazily flick the other. “What was that, baby?” he questions. A sharp tug at the sensitive pink bud of Dan’s nipple has his whole body trembling with desire, gripping onto the sheets so aggressively that his knuckles turn white. “Please, what? Daddy can’t quite understand you when you mumble like that.” The causality of Phil’s dominance is breathtaking. 

“Please fuck me. Please? D - don’t tease, daddy, need your cock, need it so bad, don’t wanna be able to walk  _ tomorrow _ .” His high-pitched, quavering voice seems to have quite the desired effect on Phil; the man runs his tongue along his bottom lip and hooks his thumbs around the stretched elastic of Dan’s briefs. They come off much easier than the jeans and leave his hard, drooling cock curved up against his tummy, fully hard and requiring some attention, in Dan’s opinion. He tilts his hips forward, trying to get Phil’s attention.

“Oh, want me to touch your pretty little cock, sweetheart?”

Dan nods rapidly. 

When Phil reaches out and curls his fingers gently around the base of Dan’s dick, the reaction is instantaneous.

Two years of using his own hand had made him forget what it felt like for someone else to touch him, and with the unfamiliar callousness of Phil’s warm palm against his shaft, Dan’s vision blurs with unexpected pleasure. His hips snap up into Phil’s loose fist, chasing more friction, something, anything to make him cum. One smooth, slow stroke forces a shaky cry from the back of Dan’s throat, unabashed and loud. 

“F - fuck, yes, yes, please, right there,  _ touch me _ ,” he gasps. And then Phil, the absolute bastard, goes and removes his hand completely, leaving Dan’s cock twitching uselessly against his tummy. God,  _ fuck _ , he could  _ cry _ , why won’t Phil just get him off already?

“Flip over, gorgeous. Let me see that lovely ass,” Phil says. Dan whines but complies readily, rolling over onto his stomach so that his cock is trapped torturously between the bedsheets and the precum-slicked skin of his stomach. He tries to rub off against the mattress, shifting his hips down experimentally, but a harsh smack to his left cheek renders him completely still. He moans out harshly into the sheets. His ass jiggles from the contact, too, and Dan flushes intensely. “Mm. Pretty,” Phil acknowledges. “Can’t wait to get inside you.”

Dan’s face is resting on the mattress so he can’t see behind him, only hear. There’s the familiar pop of a cap - lube, presumably - and Dan squirms a bit in anticipation. He knows he’ll be tight. It’s been a long while since anyone’s fucked him, and usually, at home, he’s too lazy to finger himself, settling for half-assed handjobs instead. But that’s not a problem, in his opinion. Phil will get more pleasure if he’s tighter, and Dan thinks he wants to feel the ache in his lower back tomorrow, a reminder of how good he’d been fucked the night before.

Firm hands push his soft cheeks apart to expose his hole and Dan shivers at his own vulnerability, the lube drizzling onto his puckered, sensitive skin. “A-ah, shit, that’s  _ cold _ ,” he complains petulantly, pushing his hips back. There’s a soft chuckle from behind him. Dan decides that he really likes the way Phil’s laugh sounds. 

“Hush, baby. I’ll warm it up for you,” Phil assures him. 

No more time is wasted on teasing, thank God. They’re both unbelievably horny, eager to cum, and Phil presses one blunt finger into Dan’s hole; there’s some resistance and it’s uncomfortable at first, admittedly, but as Phil gently works him open, Dan finds himself relaxing under the touch. It’s nice, it’s good, and he’s most certainly missed this. A little whine, muffled by the sheets, encourages Phil to push another digit alongside the first. 

“Holy shit, you’re really tight, aren’t you?”

The stretch is welcome, this time - a dull burn that’s easily soothed when the pads of Phil’s fingers brush so briefly against his prostate that Dan’s left wondering if he imagined the little jolt of pleasure that runs down his spine. Evidently, though, he didn’t, because Phil’s fingers crook inquisitively against the bundle of nerves for a second time, pressing much more purposefully, and Dan’s whole body goes rigid. 

“Jesus Christ!” he keens, hips automatically rutting down against the bed. “Fuck, yes, yes,  _ there. _ ” A stream of precum drips out of the tip of his cock as Phil presses harder. The pleasure is almost painful, racking through his whole body, and he doesn’t even realize he’s cum until Phil whacks his inner thigh in a disciplinary manner. That’s when his brain registers the warm stickiness pooling at his navel and the way his cock is slowly but surely softening beneath him. Oh fuck. That’s embarrassing. Dan hides his face, sure that he’s turned an awful shade of pink by now, stomach fluttering with nerves. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Phil soothes. He’s still knuckle-deep in Dan’s ass, two fingers bumping into his prostate, and the oversensitivity of it coaxes a low whimper from Dan’s throat. “I didn’t give you permission, but I think I can forgive you just this once, since it was so fucking hot.” A pause. “You think you can cum again, baby?” 

There’s no hesitation in the way Dan nods, his eyes wide and glossy as he looks back at Phil to reassure him. “Mhm. Can cum as - as many times as you want me to, Daddy.” Unless, of course, Phil wants him to cum five times. His record is four, after which he promptly passed out and woke up with sticky sheets and a throbbing, limp cock. 

“What a good boy,” Phil says. The praise has Dan wriggling against the sheets, wishing he could have Phil call him a good boy all the time; he lives off compliments like these, especially from gorgeous guys like Phil. What can he say? He’s a slut for attention. “Gonna stretch you open for my cock, okay?”

“Please,  _ fuck _ , please do.”

With two of Phil’s fingers steadily pumping in and out of his tight, clenching hole, Dan can feel his flaccid cock start to swell up again and oh, he never knew he could get that hard that fast after cumming. Phil must have some special sort of effect on him. Dan’s sure of it. He whimpers, high pitched and needy, when a third finger is added and the dull ache is replaced with something sharper, more noticeable. But as the pain increases ever so slightly, the pleasure is amplified tenfold and Dan’s sensitive, twitching cock is  _ leaking  _ again. Three fingers, fucking him open with nice, even thrusts of Phil’s hand. They slide gently against his prostate every couple minutes, just to keep Dan gasping and to encourage the jolt of his hips down into the mattress.

Dan loses track of time. All he knows is that some time after four fingers, Phil’s pulling his hand away and suddenly Dan feels too empty, pushing his ass back at the loss of pleasure and whining childishly. “C’mon, don’t tease, fuck me? I need you to fuck me, daddy, please?”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, baby. But you’re just so damn impatient, can’t even let me get some lube on my cock before I get it inside you,” Phil retorts. He wipes his hand off onto the bedsheets and nudges Dan’s hip upwards. “Hands and knees.”

Dan scrambles to comply and pushes himself up, arms shaking beneath him and back arched in a way that presents himself perfectly for Phil. At least he hopes so. He feels Phil’s palm slide gently along his spine, finally settling on his left cheek and groping roughly, squeezing so obsessively that Dan can’t help but moan in response. God, yes. He loves feeling owned, feeling like someone  _ has  _ him because, in reality, nobody ever does. 

Tonight, though, he can pretend that Phil is his and that he is Phil’s. He’s always had an overactive imagination and he knows, with Phil’s warm breath and soft lips against the nape of his neck, that pretending will be far too easy. 

“Gonna fuck you know,” Phil murmurs into Dan’s damp skin. Dan can feel the wet head of Phil’s cock slide down the cleft of his arse, catching at the rim and staying there, lightly pressing but not entering him, not yet. “Try to relax, baby. Gonna take care of you.”

Dan closes his eyes and nods. There’s a longing in his chest that he can’t quite place - not now, at least, His head is far too fuzzy with overpowering lust to make sense of any other emotions. 

All of that’s forgotten, though, when Phil settles a hand on his soft hip and pushes forward, inch by inch. He’s hot and hard and  _ thick,  _ the cock’s girth stretching Dan out more than Phil’s fingers possibly could’ve and Dan knows for sure that his muscles will be aching in protest tomorrow. He doesn’t fucking care, though. He needs to be filled up more than anything and his walls clench greedily around Phil’s throbbing length, swallowing him up and still wanting more, even after Phil’s bottomed out. 

“Oh, fuck, baby,” comes Phil’s groan, a low, gravelly sound that goes straight to Dan’s cock. He feels almost dizzy. He’s filled to the brim, his pink hole stretched prettily around a gorgeous cock, and Phil’s erotic moans filtering into his ears. 

It’s probably the most alive he’s felt in months. 

“Please, please move,” he whimpers brokenly. “Fuck me hard, please, daddy, you know how much I need it.”

Phil’s fingers dig firmly into Dan’s waist, his short fingernails leaving marks into Dan’s skin. Dan hopes they’ll still be there tomorrow, God, he hopes that Phil will leave him bruised and fucked-out and sated by the end of this. Phil’s cock glides smoothly out of Dan’s hole as the man pulls his hips back, and in one sharp thrust, Phil bottoms out again.

“Fuck!” Dan cries out. He’s never had a guy hit his prostate on the first try, but Phil’s managed to slam the head of his cock into it dead on, and Dan doesn’t know how to handle the indescribable pleasure. How’d he get this lucky, how’d he land a guy this fucking perfect off of Grindr, of all places?

Phil slams into him again, and his mind goes blissfully blank. 

Everything is Phil’s cock, Phil’s voice, the intonation of hot, filthy words murmured into his shoulder as the older man drives his impressive length into Dan’s slick entrance over and over again. He’s jolted forward with every thrust, his cock drooling precum onto Phil’s bedsheets and probably staining them, but he’s too drunk on pleasure to give a single shit about staining anything. It’s not even worth it to reach down and stroke himself - Phil’s pounding his ass so expertly that he doesn’t even need the extra pleasure to get off. Phil smacks him, a couple of times, the soft flesh of Dan’s ass bouncing from the contact.

“Your ass looks absolutely fucking gorgeous, all filled up like this, I can’t even  _ handle  _ it,” Phil pants breathily, teeth scraping against the skin of Dan’s neck. Dan gasps when they press purposefully against one of the hickeys Phil had left there earlier. “Look beautiful on my cock, such a good boy, you’re taking it so  _ well _ .” It’s mindless babble but Dan’s cock throbs with the knowledge that Phil’s about as overpowered with lust as he is. The thrusts get more erratic and Dan’s arms give out with a particularly rough snap of Phil’s hips. His chest hits the mattress, an endless stream of moans muffled by the sheets bunched up around his face. 

“Da-addy, please let me cum, wanna cum, been a good boy,” he whimpers. His voice sounds wrecked, cracking on every other word, his cock spurting out more precum than he thought was possible. Phil hits him again, mid-thigh this time. Dan likes it more than he should. 

“You wanna cum, baby?” Phil rumbles, mouthing at his skin. “Then cum for me. Gonna fuck you through your orgasm, pretty boy.”

All it takes is Phil’s permission, and Dan’s an absolute goner. 

His orgasm hits him forcefully and he feels it all through his body, a burning heat, a flash of pleasure that blurs his vision and forces his jaw open into a loud, unfettered cry, cock spilling onto Phil’s bed without a further warning. His hips are still rolling downwards, instinctively searching friction even after he cums, and Phil is still fucking him, quick and hard. He tries to say thank you but all that comes out is a garbled moan of  _ daddy _ .  _ Daddy, please. _

He goes boneless in Phil’s unrelenting grip, barely even registers the last few thrusts, the way Phil’s hips stutter before he presses forward and cums deep inside him. 

“My good boy,” Phil gasps, riding out his orgasm. “Fuck.”

“Yours,” Dan repeats automatically. He wants to be, wants Phil to claim him, wants those hickeys to be symbolic of how nobody can make him feel this good but  _ Phil _ .

Phil slips his cock out of Dan and pauses to watch his own cum trickle out of Dan’s puffy, pink hole. Dan can only imagine how obscene it looks. He reaches back, lazily dips two fingers inside himself and sighs contentedly. He’s loose and cum-sloppy, his hair curling against his forehead and his whole body mottled with a pink flush. Everything in his body begs him to stay, to just take a nice nap on Phil’s warm bed and rest his achy muscles. 

But reality comes back to him with a gentle hand on the center of his back and the words, “Do you need a ride home, Dan?”

Dan squeezes his eyes shut and oh,  _ God _ , he can feel his throat tightening like he’s about to cry. He will not cry. He refuses to. He’s not that pathetic or at least that’s the lie he tells himself when he swallows hard and unsteadily pushes himself up so that he’s sat cross-legged, sticky with cum and sweat. 

“I think I’ll call a cab,” he says. He doesn’t recognize the voice that comes out of his own mouth; it’s too small, too soft to belong to him. “But thank you for the offer. This was… really nice, Phil.”

Nice doesn’t even begin to describe it. 

Phil’s warm, reassuring hand comes up to cup Dan’s cheek, then, and the carefulness with which it does so is surprising. “Hey,” Phil murmurs. “You alright?” Flicking his eyes upward, Dan’s forced to meet the older man’s kind gaze. Something in those blue eyes looks soft, now that the lust has worn out, replaced with a sleepy satedness that Dan can feel in his bones. 

He wants to say no and admit that he can’t bear the thought of returning to an empty flat and an empty bed and a blanket of quiet that suffocates him most of the time. He wants to pour his soul out for a stranger that just fucked him senseless with the intention of sending him home right after.

“I’m just tired,” he mumbles instead. “Really, really tired.”  _ Of being alone _ , his brain supplies helpfully. 

There’s a pause. Phil stares at him contemplatively, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles into Dan’s skin. Dan dares to lean into the touch, to soak up the last bit of warmth before he has to dress awkwardly and stumble outside into the cold, dark streets of London. He braces himself for the request to leave and tries his hardest to come to terms with the fact that he’ll never see Phil again. God, fuck, why is he so fragile?

And then Phil does the unexpected. 

He leans in, slotting their lips together for a slow, languid kiss that doesn’t feel final at all; it feels like a promise, somehow, pressed into his lips and exhaled into his parted mouth, a gentle reassurance that soothes the nerves bubbling up in Dan’s chest. 

“Would you like to stay the night?” Phil asks him, sounding unsure. 

Dan, however, has never been surer of anything in his entire life. 

“God,  _ yes _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed !  
> you can find me on tumblr @cockwhoredan if you're a fan of phan smut, too.


End file.
